


Ease the Pain

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Lydia is having bad cramps, Cora just wants to make her feel better.





	Ease the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> for day seventeen of kinktober. I chose to write for massage and blood. This is less kinky and more of a comfort fic.

Lydia was curled up under the covers, holding a heating pad against her stomach, feeling miserable. Her period had started late last night and she had felt sick ever since. Cora watched her from the doorway with a frown. She hated to see her girlfriend like this.

She walked over to the nightstand and dug around until she found the massage oil they kept in there. Lydia poked her head out from under the covers and eyed the bottle in Cora’s hands. “I’m not in the mood today, Cora.”

“I had no plans of taking it further than a massage,” Cora said, climbing onto the bed. “Turn over and take your shirt off.”

Lydia pulled her shirt off and turned onto her knees, curling into a position to help with her cramps and to help hold the heating pad. Cora poured some of the oil onto Lydia’s back and slowly began to massage it in. Lydia groaned softly and closed her eyes. Every part of her body ached and she wished it would just go away. 

The oil began to heat up under Cora’s touch as the werewolf slowly moved her hands over Lydia’s back and shoulders. Lydia let out an appreciative moan, finding herself finally able to focus on something other than her cramps for once. “Thank you, for suggesting this.”

“I take it it’s helping then?”

Lydia nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Cora said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s bare shoulder. “I hate seeing you in pain like this.”

“I hate being in pain like this, but with everything going on I haven’t been keeping up on my pills like I should have been and those are what help keep the pain at bay.”

“I told you to put an alarm on your phone,” Cora said, her fingers moving down to Lydia’s lower back, making the woman moan.

“I know, I know,” Lydia said, eyes slipping shut. She could feel herself starting to relax and some of the pain slip away. She was sure Cora was taking some of it away as she massaged her and found herself grateful that her girlfriend was a werewolf. 

When the massage was over, Cora gently moved Lydia to her side and curled up behind, pulling her close. “Feel better?”

Lydia nodded and let out a yawn. “A little bit. Thank you, Cora.”

“You’re welcome,” Cora said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek. “Try to get some sleep.” Lydia nodded again, already feeling herself begin to drift off. 

When she wakes up hours later, the cramps are almost completely gone. Cora is still asleep behind her, snoring softly and Lydia can’t help but to smile as she listens to it. She stayed there for a long moment, just listening to her girlfriend before carefully getting out of bed, deciding that she needed a shower. 

As she reached the door, she heard Cora sit up in bed. Lydia stopped and turned around. “Did I wake you?”

“I was just dozing,” Cora said. “Feeling better?”

Lydia nodded. “Much better. I was gonna go take a shower.” Cora nodded and started to lay back down when Lydia had a thought. “Would you like to join me?”

“Thought you weren’t in the mood?”

Lydia laughed. “That was earlier, this is now. And right now I am really, really horny.”

Cora smiled and jumped out of bed, following Lydia towards the bathroom.


End file.
